Xiongnu
General Information Tengri|culture = Khalkha (Mongol)|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |capital = Kherlen (717) (until February 1, 91) Ili (714) (February 1, 91 - 260) |rank = Kingdom|government = Steppe Nomad|development = Start: 204}} is a Tengri Khalkha steppe nomad located in the Central Asia, Mongolia and Manchuria regions, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the steppe nomad borders fellow Tengri countries ( west and north), Mahayana countries ( , and southwest), Confucian countries ( south), Muist countries ( east), the wasteland of Tian Shan southwest and uncolonized native land northwest and northeast. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Tengri countries: and in 260, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Yarkand, Wusun, Southern Xiongnu, Karashahr, Sarig Yogir, Han, Xianbei Decisions Nomad Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Reform Great Yuan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** Culture Group is Mongol ** The Primary Culture is not Khitan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 2 ** Own core province(s): Kaifen (688), Xilin Gol (723), Beezin (1816), Kharkhorum (2891), Xuanhua (696) and Xiangyang (2490) ** All Mongol, Chahar, Khalkha, Oirat and Uyghur Primary Culture provinces must be ruled by the country or not-tributary vassals ** If the "Mandate of Heaven" DLC is present then: *** Is the Emperor of China *** If DLC not present: **** Government Rank must be Empire * Effect(s): ** Beezin (1816): *** Gain 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower *** Renamed to "Khanbaliq" *** Becomes the Capital ** Xilin Gol (723): *** Renamed to "Xanadu" ** Shenandoah (2136): *** Renamed to "Zhongdu" ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): China ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Manchuria, Mongolia, and Tibet ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Can embrace Great Yuan Ideas and Traditions Xiongnu Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** -10.0% Military Technology Cost * Ambition: ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ideas: ** Xiongnu Hierarchy: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Chinese Tribute: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Multi Ethnic Confederation: *** +2 Max Promoted Cultures ** Nomadic Empire: *** +1.00 Yearly Army Tradition *** +5.0% Discipline ** Chinese Traditions: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Marriage Treaty System: *** +1 Diplomats ** Inner Frontier Strategy: *** -2.00 National Unrest Category:Countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Asian countries Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Khalkha countries Category:Mongol countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Steppe Nomads